Tub Time
by BloodyTearsOfLife
Summary: Middle S6. Buffy’s sore from patrol and takes a bath. Spike, in his search to find Buffy, smells her blood and thinks the worst. So he goes and checks up on her. Tub time ensues…


Tub Time  
By BloodyTearsOfLife

Rating: strong PG-13/R  
Summary: Middle S6. Buffy's sore from patrol and takes a bath. Spike, in his search to find Buffy, smells her blood and thinks the worst. So he goes and checks up on her. Tub time ensues…

A/N: This is my very first Spuffy story, so let me know what you honestly think. This is what I have written. Not sure if I should leave it as a ficlet or expand on it, guess it all depends on the reviews I get.

Thanks to Kate for betaing this.

* * *

Buffy groaned as she staggered into the bathroom. She slumped against the door and stood for a moment trying to regather herself. Her whole body was emitting a slow, throbbing pain. Buffy grimaced as she recounted the fight against the two demons. Patrol had been slow and just as she was about to head home she had ran into two reptilian like demons. They gave her a good run for her money before she was able to snap their heads and now she was paying the price for it. 

Only one solution for this: a nice long bath. She took off her clothes, letting them land in a heap on the floor. She edged over to the mirror and examined herself. She had a few scrapes and bruises but nothing that was too critical. Something red caught her eye in the mirror and she turned to find it. Spotting it, she picked up her pants, saw the stain of blood on the leg, and wiggled her fingers through the cut in the material. _Strange… she didn't remember…_ Looking down, the slow flow of blood down her shin was enough to prove her wrong.

Buffy let out a small growl of frustration and threw the jeans into laundry basket. Opening the ever-present first aid kit on the counter, she quickly cleaned her leg. Stiffly, she walked over to the tub and turned the faucets on. Once she had it at the right temperature, she plugged the drain and waited while the tub filled.

Vanilla wafted through the room as she poured some bath oils in and shut off the water. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and piled it into a loose bun on her head. Dipping her toe in to test the water first, she put both feet in and allowed herself to slink down into the tub.

The heat of the water seeped within her skin, allowing her muscles to relax. She rolled her neck from side to side, closing her eyes as the water wrapped itself around her with its liquid grip. _Hmm, what I would give for it to be a stronger, cooler grip?_ Thoughts of Spike made her body flush, and she raised a leg out of the water to help cool her down. _Hmm, cool…_Buffy drifted off into thought of Spike and those cold hands of his, completely taking no note of the bathroom door opening.

* * *

Other business had Spike occupied for most of the night. _Stupid loan shark, doesn't know when to bugger off._ Once he finally had managed to get rid of the guy, he'd run out of the crypt and searched the cemeteries for her. He'd caught her scent but it was starting to fade, the wind carrying it away. 

He continued on its trail and ended up in front of two reptile demons, their necks snapped. _Well, this looks slayerish. _Spike took another deep breath and almost vamped out. Underlying the smell of the demons was her blood. He pinned pointed it out and brushed his fingers along the grass. His night vision showed him the crimson color and he delicately licked his fingers clean. A shudder ran through him as her blood hit his tongue.

Then another thought made itself know: was she hurt? Fear that she may be bleeding, dying somewhere fueled him and his locked on her scent. He gave the two dead demons an extra kick before following the scent to her house.

Not paying any attention, he quietly entered the house and continued on the path, taking him straight to the bathroom's door, her steady heartbeat heard behind the door. So she was fine. His insides seemed to settle somewhat but something was still nagging at him; he had to see her, had to make sure she was all right.

Tentatively as he could, he opened the bathroom door and peeked inside. There she was in all her naked glory, taking a bath, her petite body visible beneath the water's surface. Her eyes were closed and the only movement from her was the rise and fall of her chest.

The scent of her blood was still heavy in the room, making his head swim. His eyes zeroed in on the source. A gash on her leg was still slowly weeping. It was calling to him and he couldn't help but be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. For once he was glad he had forgotten his duster as he stole into the room, shutting the door behind him. _Wouldn't do for the Nibblet to walk in on them_.

His mouth watered as he stared at the wound. It was a tiny scratch, almost nothing, but still bleeding nonetheless. He practically tore off his boots and kneeled by the side of the tub. He checked her again to see her still dozing off. He ghosted his hands over her exposed body, feeling the heat radiating off it. He stilled them as Buffy shifted a bit and her heart rate sped up.

"Spike…" was softly whispered from her lips, and he let out a little chuckle, his cool breath making goose bumps raise up on her flesh. Spike couldn't stop the grin from breaking out on his face and he indulged for a minute in the fact that the Slayer was dreaming about him. His eyes lingered over her, as if his gaze alone would caress her. The increase of her heart made the blood pump faster through her veins and the cut caught his attention again.

_To lick or not to lick?_

Hell, he knew what the Slayers reaction would be. She'd bop him a good one in the nose like usual and then stake him while she was still naked. _Ah, but what a way to go…_Weighing the option, he figured why not? To taste her would be heaven.

His pants were getting rather uncomfortable and the thought of lapping at her wound did nothing to help it. He made himself comfortable as he could and then checked her again; still asleep. His eyes swept over her, trying to remember every detail, every curve.

Her blood continued to sing to him and he finally couldn't take it anymore. With a deliberate slowness, he lowered his face, licking the wound. A low groan escaped his throat as he tasted her. He continued to suckle at the wound, trying to get as much out of it, not realizing that Buffy was waking up.

* * *

Buffy felt a strange sensation in her leg, something wet. It continued again but latched on with pressure. The pulling sensation rushed through her and it felt like her body was on fire. A cold wetness seemed to sooth it some. Her brain fought for awareness, her body already ahead of it. She next became aware of a small trail of coolness that was following a path up and down her thigh. She arched her body into it and a small moan left her lips as the pulling on her leg continued. 

She slowly opened to her eyes to see a view that shocked her. Spike had his eyes closed, a look of pure ecstasy on his face, his lips firmly attacked to the gash on her leg. A look higher up showed his hand caressing her thigh. She moaned again as another strong pull had her almost writhing. She could feel her heart speed up and watched as Spike continued to attend to the cut.

She really should be getting mad and throwing him off her but the feeling that was building up inside of her. Oh god, it was unlike anything she had ever felt, sending jolts all the way down to her center. If she wasn't mistaken, a little more pulling and she was going to…her eyes widen in realization.

He must have sensed her stirring because one moment she was staring at closed eyes, and the next, she was staring into endless cobalt eyes. The maelstrom of emotions in them had her breath hitching in her throat. There were so many emotions all at once; she couldn't even begin to describe them.

He slowly released her leg, giving it a last lick that sent a tremor through her body and left her craving for more, almost mewling at the loss of his mouth.

"Evenin' pet," he said in that low, bedroom voice of his. He made a show of licking his full lips, his hand still continuing to run up and down her thigh. Buffy was aware that her breathing had turned erratic and she could feel her blood pulsing beneath her skin.

It was dangerous, allowing him to do what he had done; but she took one look at that fear in his eyes and knew he was probably just as scared as she was. She could read him just as easily as he could read her, and that usual pissed her off but it was different now. There was an understanding behind it that was solely theirs.

He had been the only one to understand her since her friends had pulled her from heaven and that had made her mad; but again, it was different now. It was as if now that her blood was in his veins, they were connected, she was a part of him. They had always had a connection but it seemed to be just that bit much stronger now.

This was normally the part where she kicked him and pushed him away, but she was just so tired; tired of doing what everyone else expected of her, of living up to their expectation. _What? Were her expectations not good enough?_ Not once had she said anything when Willow turned out to be gay; not once had she said anything when Xander started seeing Anya, the ex-vengeance demon. No, she was done. They pulled her from heaven and she should be allowed her one happy thing.

* * *

Spike watched as an array of emotions swirled over Buffy's face, her brow down in deep thought. He watched as an inner battle appeared to be happening and he prepared himself for the worst. Almost as fast as her frown had appeared, it disappeared and she looked up to stare into his eyes. The emotion behind them was unrecognizable and he wasn't prepared for the next thing she did. 

She had grabbed him by face and half dragged him into the tub, her lips latching onto his. He was half soaked but he didn't care. She'd allowed him to lick her wound and still kissed him. He wasn't floating in the wind and he thanked his lucky stars for that.

He deepened the kiss and poured everything he had into the kiss, leaving her breathless. He pulled back and allowed her to pull in some air.

"I love you," he quietly proclaimed as he peppered kisses on her face. He felt her stiffen beneath him and stopped his actions to pull back and look at her face. Her eyes were wide and would have been comical if it had been any other situation. He watched as his confession of love seemed to sink in and as small smile tugged at her lips.

"I know," she said quietly before kissing him again.

Tbc?


End file.
